Catching secrets
by TchaikovskyLover111
Summary: Catching fire with a twist, or better known a different quarter quell in which not only victors are reaped but also just like in any other hunger games, a boy and girl from the age of 13 to 18. So how will these new tributes affect the events in the arena. And is history bound to repeat itself with a new pair of starcrossed lovers? Finnick Oc story more details inside. Enjoy!
1. Meeting the Mockinjay

Full summary: Gabriella Levanche is an ordinary girl of District twelve, or so everyone thinks. She has secrets just like any other citizen. Her biggest wish is to surviv another reaping and be rid of the fear of the games, however she will find her dreams shattered by the newest twist to the Quarter quell. This year there will be a larger number of tributes because there are two categories being chosen. The victors and as usual the teens from the ages of thirteen to eighteen will be reaped into the fourth Quarter quell. And to her disappointment Gabriella is one of them. Now she must find a way to survive in the newest games which will be much harder than usual since the arena will be filled with twenty-four victors who are superior to any other teen in the arena. And just as she is starting to lose hope of coming out of that arena, a Victor is there to lift her spirits up. What neither of them expected was to fall for one another during the events of the quell. So with a new pair of star-crossed lovers and new obstacles of the arena thrown at them by the vicious President Snow both the victors and the teens must find ways to live for as long as they can and come out on top as the winner amongst forty-eight other members.

Author's note: So as I mentioned in the description, this is a Finnick x OC story meaning I decided to remove Annie from the plot, I hope it isn't that big of a problem for some. Please review and tell me what you think, please tell me if you consider something could be improved or if I give wrong information. I hope you enjoy reading and apologize in advance for possible slow updates,  
>TchaikowskyLover111!<p>

**Catching secrets**

**Chapter one: Meeting the Mockingjay**

In the darkness of District twelve, no sound could be heard nor could any movement be seen. After curfew no soul dared walking out of their houses and onto the streets guarded by the ruthless peace keepers ready to punish anyone for a wrong look if needed. Well none dared, but one… If you really concentrated and watched carefully you would see a shadow moving by the fence surrounding the district, looking for the broken off exit in the darkness. Never before has she been spotted by the guards nor by any other citizen of the District, but there was always space for a first time making her be more careful every time she went out. Especially now as the newest curfew laws have been brought in. Everyone seen out of their houses after dark will be shot on sight.

The shadow, now quietly moving by the fence, was also known as Gabriella Levanche, a mere girl who lived in District twelve. However, everyone knew her as the shy girl who kept to herself and didn't have any friends. She was seventeen at the moment and in just a month she would be turning eighteen. Turning eighteen would mean she has got just one more time of fearing the Hunger games. One more time, with the biggest hopes of being lucky and escaping them. If she doesn't get picked this year she will be ready to move on with her life. Find work in the district and move out of home. However the catch was even if she didn't get picked for the games she still had to survive her current life. Taking care of her drunken father and working around the house were the least of her problems, up until she would do something wrong. And that is why she looked for an escape in the woods beyond the borders of the district, to get away from home in the little time she had while her father lay on the living room couch, passed out from too much intoxication as usual.

As she had never had any friends, no living relatives, and no citizens of the district she talked to except for the times she would go to the market nobody really knew of her home situation which she was glad for. She wasn't even associated to her father since she bared a different last name. Her father was in the same ranks as Haymitch Abernathy because of his constant drunken state, he was known as Drunk Brett Jackson. While Gabriella had her mother's last name. Levanche… Although when people heard her surname they did associate her to her mother's side of the family. The family that tried to fight for the rights of citizens of Twelve, and were soon executed because of it. And yet in the district everyone still knew them and remembered them, and all were grateful to the now dead family. So of course, the people at the market and the teachers at the school all adored Gabriella, not just because she was the daughter of Amanda Levanche, but also because of her kind and polite nature. But nobody in the district actually knew who her father was. And she was happy that way. But it did sometimes arise questions such as where did she get the newest bruise on her left eye. Some people have already figured it out, she knew that, but without living and realistic evidence they couldn't do anything and almost nobody tried asking her about it. The people at her school stayed clear of her.

However there was this one time. A boy, around fifteen maybe sixteen years old came up to her on her way home. Even though her was younger than her, not by much, he still looked older. He was much taller, but then again she was only 5'2 tall making it easy to be taller, his grey eyes seemed captivating and caring and his face was already formed with a strong jawline making him already look closer to being a man than a bare teen. She was startled back at the time when she heard someone calling out her name from behind her making her turn with wide eyes as she saw his speeding up his pace so he could reach her.

"I did get the name right? Gabriella?" he finally caught up with her falling into step as they walked together.

"Uh… yes." She mumbled not looking up at him as she held her book in her hands. Instead she was looking down at her feet making her hair cover the right side of her face at the same time hiding the purple bruise on her cheek.

"Well, I'm Rory! Rory Hawthorne." He introduced himself with a smile on his face as he looked at the road ahead. However when she didn't answer he looked back down at her with a sigh. "Listen, I'm here for a reason." He commented making Gabriella turn confused. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?" she asked, finally looking up at him. However, her gaze was back at her feet her head down as soon as she saw his eyes move from those of her own to the bruise on her cheek.

"That actually." He said pointing at it. "How'd you get it?" he asked making her freeze right where she stood.

"Excuse me?" she asked not bothering to hide the shock that the question has inflicted on her as she looked at him with her blue eyes wide.

"I was wondering how you got that bruise? It looks pretty bad." He commented making Gabriella forget about her shock as she thought fast to find an excuse. Back then it was the end of December and everything was filled with snow and ice making the idea come to her mind rather quickly.

"I was rushing around town doing my errands when I slipped on some ice and fell, it would seem I hit my cheek pretty hard." She hoped her excuse made sense because now it was too late to say anything else.

"Really?" his voice sounded sceptical making her aware of the fact that her didn't believe her. "And how about the one last week by your eye? Or the one before that?" to that she didn't have an answer. She knew he was aware of the truth and she couldn't hide it, but she still wondered what he wanted. "So why don't you ask for help?" he seemed bold with his questions.

"Why would I do that? And who would help?" she asked him with a different tone to her voice than before. Now she sounded more defensive and he noticed it.

"I'm not here to pry into your business, what you do is your decision, but I am here to tell you there are people who would be happy to help. Don't be so distrusting of your district." He commented making her sigh.

"Rory, why are you doing this?" she asked him looking up at his grey eyes as if she might find the truthful answer to her question there.

"You might think people don't notice and I must admit a lot of them don't, you're good at hiding it, but I have and maybe I don't know you but I do have a right to worry." He commented.

"Exactly as you said it, you don't know me! So please, let me take care of my life on my own!" she exclaimed before turning away from him and continuing down the road to her house.

"Gabriella wait!" he exclaimed after her making her sigh before stopping. Something inside of her made her want to listen to what else he had to say. In her eyes it was a way of figuring out how much he actually knows. "If you want me to leave you alone I will, I promise… but I just want you to know that there are people who would help! My family is one of them!" he stated before turning around and walking away. The guilt inside of her for being so mean made her call out his name causing him to turn around.

"Thank you!" she called after him making a small smile appear on his face as he waved goodbye. Ever since that day there has been a small friendship between him and Gabriella which even she couldn't deny. If there was a case in which they had a class which they attended together (which was only because he was extremely smart and attended higher classes) they would sit side by side. And there was times when they'd walk together down the road from the school until they had to part ways. During those times they didn't talk much, but both of them considered the other a friend.

Gabriella thought back to that time, it was almost a year ago and she still remembered it clearly. She was now walking through the woods headed for the traps which she created herself in hopes of catching a rabbit or a squirrel which she would then trade for a cooked meal at the bartering centre. Let's just say her father wasn't very fond of wasting food or money on her. However, these traps were always her only way of feeding herself and during the winter it was much harder to catch anything in them. So she wasn't surprised as she approached the first one to find it completely empty. She sighed moving on down the small path barely see able in the dark as she tried to locate her second trap. As she got to it, she found it also empty. With dying hopes for the last trap to be filled she moved through the snow as it got deeper and soon got to the last trap. The trap was, like the others, completely empty. She sighed and was about to turn back when she heard a rustling noise behind her making her head snap as she saw a shadow moving towards her. The person didn't seem like they've noticed her yet so she quickly hid behind a tree looking at the approaching figure carefully. The person seemed to be picking up snow for some reason. Gabriella was about to move further behind the tree when her bag got stuck to a small bush beside the tree creating a rustling noise catching the stranger's attention.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" a female's voice could be heard as she gently called out. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you or turn you in!" she added hoping Gabriella would come out. She was aware she had been caught so what was the point in continuing to hide. Who knows, maybe that would just create more problems. She slowly left her hiding spot to come face to face with the stranger. Only to find out, the woman standing before wasn't that much of a stranger. It was Katniss Everdeen, everyone in all of the districts knew her.

"Who are you? What are you doing in the woods this late?" Katniss asked her gently trying to figure out who she was talking to in the darkness which made it nearly impossible.

"I was only out for a walk!" Gabriella lied not sure of what Katniss would do if she found out the truth.

"Was it that important to break the rules?" the Victor asked her with what Gabriella could suppose was a raised eyebrow from what she saw in the darkness. "Now tell me what were you really doing?"

"I was checking my traps." Gabriella mumbled making the dark haired girl nod.

"It's hard to catch something at this time of year." Katniss told her in a sympathetic voice making it clear she understood Gabriella. How and why? The younger girl was afraid to ask. "Did you find anything?"

"No!" she mumbled sadly.

"Well I think it's best for you to go home, you don't wanna be caught out here; especially with the new rules." Katniss told her and Gabriella's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're not going to tell on me?" she asked her before she could bite her tongue and shut up as she thought she should've.

"Of course not! Just be careful on your way back kid." Katniss said and Gabriella nodded before walking away. She felt so many things at the moment, shocked; because she easily escaped being caught especially by Katniss, surprised; it wasn't usual to see anyone in the woods any time of day and she managed to see a girl who was most likely beloved by the Capitol and loyal to the laws breaking the rules. But she dismissed all that she felt at the moment and rushed home sneaking past the fence and through the town with ease as she noticed that the peacekeeper who was guarding her street had disappeared since she passed by him. She made it home safe and sound and went to her room falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	2. How we shall be reaped

Author's note: So some might realise I've made Rory a bit older than he probably is in the books, though I didn't find a part where his age is strictly stated. I hope you don't mind the small change. As for the chapter, I hope you enjoy the reading and please tell me what you think,  
>TchaikowskyLover111!<p>

**Catching secrets**

**Chapter two: How we shall be reaped**

It was the day on which every person of district twelve was up on their feet and anxiously running around the district, trying to complete their daily jobs as if nothing was happening. As if it wasn't the day on which they would all be spending their evening sitting in front of their televisions and watching intently to find out the new twist of this year's Quarter quell. The Quarter quell were no ordinary games. It was held every twenty five years and unlike the normal games these had something significant by which they would be remembered. Was it a different age group being reaped into the arena or any other twist, it was chosen by the Capitol and every district (if that were the rules of that year's quell) would have to obey to its wishes. And tonight would be the night when President Snow was to announce this year's significance. Everyone was on edge, they didn't know who was being reaped, but all knew it would be cruel. Parents and elders had to attend their jobs at the market or the mines and the children had to go to school on that faithful day.

Gabriella was one of the people barely holding in her anxiety as she waited for the last period of the day to end. She knew her father wouldn't be home, just as he isn't any other time President Snow was giving any sort of a speech to the districts. And then he would return at who knows what time of night in a drunken state he will either be extremely angry for which ever little reason or so tired he will pass out before even getting to the couch. And Gabriella hoped for the later one.

She was brought out of her thoughts as the final bell rang making her pack up her books in her messenger bag and rush out of class. As she walked out of the school she saw Rory leaning by the steps playing around with a snow ball in his hand. As he saw me approach he threw the ball against a tree trunk making it fall to the ground back into the snow where it belonged.

"You ready to go?" he asked as he moved away from the wall he was leaning on. Gabriella nodded and the two started to move away from the school and towards the road which would lead them to the main square where they always parted ways.

"So I don't know about you, but I am freaking out for tonight." He started to talk breaking the usual silence, but Gabriella had no problem with it.

"Yeah, the anticipation is killing me." Gabriella commented with a sigh. "What do you think it could be?" she asked him as she looked up.

"I really don't know, but something tells me that Snow will be particularly cruel after what happened in the last games." Rory commented looking at the path ahead of us.

"You mean Katniss and Peeta?" she asked, even though it sounded more like a statement and they both knew it.

"Yeah, but I can't blame them, they were just trying to keep each other alive!" he still answered with a sigh. After that they fell into a comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. They walked like that for another ten minutes up to the square where Rory stopped and turned to Gabriella. "You sure you don't want me to walk you home?" he asked with a smile. He asked that every time they parted ways, but Gabriella knew that if he walked her home, he would see where she lives, and he would figure out who her father was, and she also knew that was exactly what he wanted to do. However, she wasn't putting him in danger and giving him up to her father's wrath that easily.

"I'm fine going alone, you go to your family. You guys should all be together now, you never know how much time you have left!" I commented remembering the time my mother was suddenly pulled out of our house and I never saw her again.

"The extra twenty minutes won't be a problem." He joked making her smile. And it looked like he was about to say something else when they both heard someone calling out Rory's name making him turn as Gabriella looked over his shoulder even though she could barely see anything because he was so much taller than her. Gabriella recognized the man that approached them as Gale Hawthorne the supposed "cousin" of Katniss Everdeen, however most people in the district knew it was just a cover-up.

"Hey Gale!" Rory welcomed his brother with a smile as the man ran up to us.

"Hey kid, you going straight home?" the older Hawthorne asked looking between me and Rory.

"I don't know, am I?" Rory turned to me with a look which said this was my last chance which only made me laugh slightly.

"Yes, yes you are!" I told him with a slight eye roll.

"You never give up do you?" he asked her with a chuckle while his brother only watched the interaction with wonder in his eyes.

"Not when you're this persistent." Gabriella answered.

"Fine!" he finally gave up before turning to his brother. "Seems like I am!"

"I figured that!" Gale jokingly answered making Rory roll his eyes as Gabriella just laughed at the two brothers.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rory!" she said to him and added as she turned to Gale: "It was nice meeting you!"

"Yeah, you too!" Gale answered and with that the dark haired girl walked off getting lost in her thoughts once again.

The encounter with Rory's brother made her think of her own family. She was ten when her mother got taken away. She remembers the night very clearly. How the peace keepers stormed their home, how they grabbed her from the living room and how they had to hold back her father as he tried to stop them from taking her. Even she was trying to fight of the peace keepers to get to her mother, but what could a small ten year old girl do to a grown man. Not much that was definite! And once they were out of the house and the screaming and yelling was lost, the room was filled with silence before her father stood up and walked away from her, locking himself in his room. She remembers how that night was the last night she had fun with her dad as the whole family was sitting in the living room watching the television and talking. That night he had changed and never was the same since.

As she walked up the steps of her house she saw the door was left unlocked making her roll her eyes at her father's carelessness. It isn't like someone could enter and steal anything since at the moment there wasn't even any food in the house, but still who knows what else would've happened if someone besides her had noticed. And of course she would be the one to get blamed for it. The first thing she did upon entering the house, was go to the living room and turn the television on. She wasn't completely sure when President Snow was giving his speech, but under no circumstance would she miss it. As she had time to wait she decided she would discard of all the old glass bottles of whiskey her father had never thrown away after he was done with them. Most of the time he would fall asleep before he could and then wake up with such a hangover he had no will to do it. And of course if he really wanted to get rid of them, he would've made her do it a long time ago. And as she was cleaning and throwing away old papers and things that were lying around the room for no apparent reason the sounds of the Panem anthem started to emerge from the television making her drop everything she was holding and sit on the couch in silence. On the screen you could see the president himself as he waited for the cheering crowd to quiet down. And as they did, he started his speech:

"Ladies and gentlemen! This is the seventy-fifth Hunger games!" he yelled out and stopped to pause as the crowd of the Capitol erupted in cheers. And again, after silence filled the air he continued: ". It was written in the charter of the games that every 25 years there would be a Quarter quell to keep fresh for each new generation the memory of those who died in the uprising against the Capitol. Each Quarter quell is distinguished by games of a special significance." He explained as if there was a single citizen of Panem who wasn't aware of what the Quarter quell was. The speech continued: "And now on our 75th anniversary of the defeat of the rebellion we celebrate the third quarter quell as a reminder that even the strongest cannot overcome the power of the capitol. By this the third Quarter quell games the male and female tributes are to be reaped prom the existing pool of victors in each district" he yelled out and the crowd erupted in cheers creating a small pause. Gabriella sat back in her spot giving out a sigh of relief. She wasn't happy, of course she wasn't. She actually felt bad for the victors, but there was a part of her that was relieved she wouldn't need to be involved in the Quell in any way. "But hold on, hold on! There is more!" President Snow spoke loudly silencing everyone in the live audience, but most likely catching the attention of everyone who was watching this from their homes, families celebrating that they don't have to send their loved ones into the arena. "Along with the Victors, the Capitol also wants to keep a remainder on the families in each district that any sign of further rebellion should not even be considered, and on that not just like every year there will also be tributes chosen from teenagers of the ages of thirteen to eighteen!" he yelled out making the crowd cheer in excitement while all Gabriella could do was stare at the screen in shock. This couldn't be happening, she thought. But it was. And even though there were around a hundred girls to be chosen from in district twelve, and even though her luck has served her all these past years at the reapings. There was always a chance, a chance of getting chosen as a tribute for this year's Quarter quell, and all she could do was hope and wish and prey her name doesn't get pulled out of that bowl filled with papers of names of all the girls of district twelve. A bowl which will also contain her name. All she could do was hope…


	3. Choosing is no honour

**Catching secrets**

**Chapter three: Choosing is no honour**

Gabriella stood in front of the mirror which was stated in the main hall of their small house. She was adjusting her dress as if it would prolong the time until she had to leave. She never understood why anyone would want to get dressed up for a reaping ceremony in which parents are sending their children off to get slaughtered or to slaughter others. But it was now a tradition to get dressed up. So Gabriella was now wearing her blue dress which was probably one of the rare things she had in her closet and that was only because she had sown it herself. The dress hugged her upper body tightly as its long sleeves stuck to her hands as a second skin and down from the waist the dress spread down to her knees. You could consider the dress quite beautiful for what could be found in the district, but compared to the Capitol's fashion it was a mere rag. With one last look at her reflection, Gabriella moved through the hall and over to the doors which would lead her out of the house, lead her to her faith. Would it be to go to the arena and die or to stay home? Nobody could know that, but she had to face it. As she passed by the open living room door she took one last glance at her father. Would this be the last time she sees him? There was no way her was to wake up for the reaping ceremony which would start at ten and even if he did, if she would get picked as tribute he wouldn't bother going to the Justice building to say goodbye, after all he would be lucky to be rid of her. She sighed before turning back to the door and opening it as she walked out of her house and down the steps of her front porch. It was warmer outside and most of the snow has melted by now, but she was no more happy she had to wear this dress in the cold. Her brown leather boots made scrunching sounds as she walked down the wet path towards the Justice building located in the District square. As she approached the mass of people she looked around for any familiar faces, or one to be specific. But he was nowhere in sight as she moved into the line of girls standing in front of a peace keeper for registration. She stood in line patiently waiting for her turn.

Looking around she saw kids her age or younger with fear in their eyes, and she wasn't about to deny the fact that that same fear could be mirrored in those of her own. But then a person already looking at her caught her eyes. It was Gale, the man she had met before. She had forgotten, or maybe never even knew, that he was still able to go into the games. She thought last year was his last. It would seem that the Quarter quell had messed up his plans. He gave her a nod and everything he wanted to say was visible in her eyes, those grey orbs that mirrored Rory's to a dot. He was practically telling her to stay strong, not to show fear because that is what they want. She could imagine Rory saying the same thing. She smiled shortly at him before it was her turn. The peace keeper asked for her hand and she obediently gave it out to her feeling the stinging sensation in her finger as it was always with this procedure. She was allowed to go through and join her age group of girls. She stood by one of the girls she recognised from her class just by the empty space through which the tributes were to pass. As the crowd gathered and all sound soon came to a stop the doors of the Justice building opened revealing four people that took the stage. Haymitch Abernathy, Peeta Melark, Katniss Everdeen and Effie Trinket all stood at the stage each in their own spot. Effie stood in the middle of them, the men to the left and Katniss, as the only woman, to the right.

"Welcome! Welcome! As we celebrate the 75th anniversary and third Quarter quell of the Hunger games." Effie exclaimed looking around the crowd which was arranged just as it is for the normal Reaping ceremony each year. "This year the reaping is quite different so we will begin with choosing tributes from the victors… and then we will get to the children!" the woman stated trying to hide the sadness in her voice, but most could still hear it. "As always, ladies first." She said and moved over to the side on which Katniss stood. There were two bowls and Effie reached into the one closer to her which held only one piece of paper. "And the female tribute from District twelve is… Katniss Everdeen!" Katniss didn't say a word as she walked over to Effie's side and the two shared a sad glance. Gabriella couldn't even imagine how hard this must be for any of them. They were already in the arena once and had faced the cruelty of the Capitol and now were being sent back. Katniss and Peeta weren't back for even a year and now they are being sent back, at least Katniss is for certain. And everyone knew that if they both ended up in the arena, this time the Capitol wouldn't let them both return. Effie's voice brought everyone out of their thoughts as she started to talk again: "Wonderful! And now for the men!" She hesitantly moved to their side of the stage and again, from the bowl closest to her out of two, pulled out one of the papers. "The male tribute from District twelve is…" the small pause as she opened up the paper was there each and every year as a way of creating suspense, but unlike other years as Effie read the name she gave out a sigh of relief: "Haymitch Abernathy!" she exclaimed, she didn't look happy, but she didn't look as sad as she was when she was saying Katniss' name. However, what happened next left both Katniss and Effie staring at the left side of the stage in shock.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Peeta exclaimed as he took a step towards Effie, however he was stopped by Haymitch's hand wrapping around his elbow. The two seemed to have a hushed conversation which ended by Peeta pulling his hand from Haymitch's grasp and walking over to Effie.

"Very well! The victor tributes of District twelve…" Effie stated her voice full of sadness as she continued to announce their names. "Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Melark!" she exclaimed. "And now to the children. Again ladies first!" Effie moved to the bowl further away from her as she left Katniss and Peeta standing by the microphone. Gracefully she pushed her hand inside the bowl filled with papers unlike the other two, and pulled out a paper which she first grasped. She walked back to the microphone and stood in between Katniss and Peeta as she spoke up while opening the paper: "And the second female tribute from District twelve… Gabriella Levanche!" She exclaimed looking up from the paper and at the crowd of girls grouped in front of the stage.

As she heard her name being called out, Gabriella stared up at the stage in shock. _No, this can't be happening_, she thought to herself, but it was. Slowly she moved out of the line and onto the aisle created by the children between the boys and girls. She didn't dare look up or at any of the faces now staring at her as she walked up the steps and next to Katniss' side. She didn't dare say a word, but she knew she couldn't cry here, she must seem strong. So she looked up from her hands and looked over the crowd of sad eyes looking at her.

"And now for the boys!" Effie moved to the other side of the stage and pulled out a paper after which she walked back to her original place again. All the while Gabriella was searching for a grey pair of eyes. And as she found them in the sixteen section of the boys she saw him looking at her with both reassurment and worry in his eyes. "The second male tribute from District twelve… Xavier Jenson!" She exclaimed and the crowd started twisting and turning in wishes of locating the boy whose name has just been called out. And then you can see it, the commotion in the fifteen year old section as the boy moved through his peers and onto the empty space. He walked up the steps with tears in his eyes as he joined Peeta by his side. "How wonderful!" Effie silently stated and added: "Now all that is left are…" she was talking but quieted down as a woman in the crowd, who Gabriella recognised as the District doctor, Ms Everdeen rose three fingers into the air followed by the rest of the crowd who was soon joined by the children in front of the stage themselves. Gabriella noticed how one of the first ones to do so was Gale himself. And soon she felt Katniss beside her move and realised that without even thinking she was doing the same thing and so was Peeta. However this didn't seem to be appreciated by the peace keepers as they walked towards the tributes and started pulling all four of them into the justice building creating a commotion all throughout the crowd, even Effie tried to stop them as people Katniss yelled out how we all have to say goodbye. Gabriella heard a familiar voice call out her name and as she looked back she saw Gale reaching Rory just in time to stop him from doing something that could've ended badly. If the doors didn't close before her eyes at that last second she would've yelled out a goodbye and now she was being lead to what was most likely her death and she didn't even get to say goodbye. That was the moment when she finally let her act crumble and let the tears fall while she was being dragged away to the train which would lead her to the Capitol.


	4. Dreams can be deadly

**Catching secrets**

**Chapter four: Dreams can be deadly**

Gabriella sat down in one of the chairs of the train compartment she was currently in. All of them were currently in. She looked from face to face. Haymitch; sitting at the table and drinking his sorrows away in alcohol. Effie; barely holding in her tears as she stood by the window watching the scenery around them pass by. Peeta and Katniss who were sitting together holding hands as they tried to comfort each other. And Xavier; he stopped crying sometime into the ride, just like she did, but he hasn't said anything yet. She couldn't blame him for it though, neither did she, nor did she plan on it. She looked up at Katniss and Peeta and as she saw them whispering reassuring words to each other she knew that both Effie and Haymitch will be more concentrated on keeping the star-crossed lovers alive and the same goes for the two of them. They will do anything to keep the other alive for as long as they can. All of which doesn't leave much space for her or Xavier, Gabriella realised. Unless they made allies, which will be much harder in these games, they will be doomed from the beginning. But then again, that is something she expected from the moment her name was called out just a few hours ago. The feeling of someone watching her, made Gabriella look up from her hands and meet the brown eyes which belonged to Katniss herself as she watched her with a look filled with sympathy. However as their eyes met Katniss somehow immediately knew what the younger girl had been thinking.

"How are you two doing?" she asked, her voice breaking the silence and making everyone in the room jump as they did not expect it. Gabriella and Xavier both looked at her and then at each other. They were both scared and afraid, that much was understandable.

"Well how do you think they're doing?!" The drunken Haymitch spoke up from where he was seated as he took a look at the female Victor. "How were you two doing? They're scared out of their minds!" He explained and even though Gabriella did not want to admit it but he was right. Katniss sighed before looking at us.

"Do you guys have any skills? Anything that might help you out in the arena?" She asked them and for a second there was silence in the train as they thought about it. Xavier was the first to speak.

"I don't believe I can do anything special… Maybe throw a good punch?" He voiced his thoughts as Katniss nodded and then looked over at Gabriella with a questioning look.

"I have a good tolerance for pain." She stated; that she was aware of a long time ago. "I can be very quiet if I want to pass by unnoticed and I'm good at making traps." She listed her skills and even though they weren't something that would allow her to win the games it might be something that could help her survive. And all on that train were aware of that. However, Katniss had another thought. '_Easily unseen and makes good traps? It couldn't be...'_ she thought to herself as she started to realise the girl now sitting before her was the same girl that she met only a few nights ago in the woods.

"That can all help you survive in the arena… But neither of you have something to help you kill!" Haymitch exclaimed in despair his loud voice making Gabriella twitch. She didn't find drunken angry men quite friendly.

"Haymitch we'll figure something out!" Peeta spoke up for the first time not wanting the older mentor to scare the new tributes more than they already were. After his words the whole train fell silent once again the only sound that could be heard was Haymitch pouring himself another glass of whiskey as they were all deep in their own thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Gabriella found herself in one of the bedrooms of the train. It was much bigger than the one she had back home and, of course, a lot more fancy. Its double bed had silky sheets and pillows filled with feathers as the metallic look was increased with their blue colour. Feeling tired, Gabriella moved to the bed and sat down admiring its softness. She had never had a bed so soft… nor will she. She slowly felt sleep consuming her as she lay down on the soft pillows slowly closing her eyes.

_The sunlight peered through the tree tops waking Gabriella from her slumber. She looked around unaware of where she was. It seemed to be a forest. She stood up and looked around trying to recognise anything or find a path. But suddenly she heard something behind her, a branch snapping which only made her quickly turn but she saw nothing. She continued moving through the woods her thoughts all turning to the same question: 'Where am I?' Without even seeing it or hearing the sound of water, she found herself by a river. There were no rivers in the woods by District twelve for miles. She had never found one meaning she must be far from home. Suddenly realising how thirsty she was she bent down to drink some water and just as she was done she looked into her reflection only to see a figure standing behind her making her jump up as she turned around only to find Katniss standing there. What the Victor did was the thing that shocked Gabriella most. She pulled an arrow out of her quiver and hitched it in her bow aiming straight for Gabriella's heart. And she let it fly, killing the newest tribute in a blink of an eye. And the last this Gabriella heard was a faint canon sounding of in the far distance before her eyes closed._

Gabriella snapped up in her bed covered in cold sweat as her breathing was shallow. 'It was just a night mare, it was just a night mare.' She tried reassuring herself, but found no comfort in it. Putting the pieces of her dream together, Gabriella realised she was dreaming of what would happen once she was in the arena. But how much of it is real? Deciding to clear her thoughts, the dark haired girl stood up and walked out of her room looking around as she made her way to the main room. As she looked around she didn't see Haymitch sitting at the table drinking as she thought he would be, making her come to a conclusion she was alone in the compartment. But she didn't mind. She walked over to the small refrigerator in the far corner of the room and pulled out a water bottle taking a small sip out of it. When she entered she didn't bother turning on the lights, and she didn't make an effort of trying to see if someone was lurking in the shadows so, of course, she was startled as a voice came from the sofa that leaned next to the big window.

"Couldn't sleep?" Gabriella was startled out of her mind as she quickly turned around looking at the person who spoke. She relaxed a little as she realised it was only Peeta. But then again she realised that nobody else except their team as Effie called it, could be in this compartment.

"Uuuhh… I'm sorry to bother you, I didn't know anyone else was in here!" she apologized silently as he looked away from the window and at her. "I can leave if you want me to!" she added knowing it was best not to get in their way. If she doesn't make them dislike her it might mean they won't kill her as soon as they get the chance.

"Don't worry about it you can stay." He stated making her breathe out a sigh of relief as she thanked him politely. Peeta found this girl odd, at the same time she seemed to look strong back when Effie called out her name, but as soon as they were all on the train she let the façade fall and the shy and fearful girl was out in the open. Would she continue acting tough when they get to the Capitol?

"So mind telling me why you're not asleep? Tomorrow is a big day." He broke the new small silence which has formed between them while he was lost in thought.

"I had a night mare, thought I should clear my head." She answered as short as possible making him nod.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her making her eyes widen in confusion. Why was he trying to make her feel better? Why was he acting as if he cares when they both know Katniss and he will most likely leave her and Xavier to fend for themselves in the arena once they get there. Peeta chuckled as he saw her expression in the light of the moon coming from the window beside him. "I know what you're thinking about, don't think I don't." he stated making her even more surprised before she realised he just might _think_ he knows. Maybe he is thinking of something else.

"What do you think I'm thinking?" she asked him shyly wanting to make sure they were on the same page before even mentioning anything of what has been troubling her mind throughout the whole day.

"You're afraid Katniss and I will leave you as soon as we enter the arena, you are thinking of finding any way to defend yourself…" he stated but his eyes looked at her for approval and he got his answer as she sighed in defeat. He really did know what she was thinking and she knew what came next. She was ready for him to give her a sign to confirm her worries were correct but she got the quite opposite as he answered next. "Well you don't need to worry about Katniss and me leaving you. Haymitch and Effie are gonna try and make us find allies, we might we might not, but you're a part of the 'District twelve team' which means you do not get left behind." He told her making her look up from her hands which were playing with the bottle in them. She looked at his eyes which looked so sincere she couldn't even believe he would be telling her a lie. He seemed sure of what he had said, as if he and Katniss have already discussed it. And then she thought back to their hushed conversation earlier that day. She did think she heard her or Xavier's name being mentioned a couple of times, but she wasn't sure what the conversation was about. Now she knew…

"Thank you, so much." She thanked him making a chuckle escape his lips.

"You don't need to thank us Gabriella, we would've done it with anyone!" he stated before adding: "Now go get some more sleep if you can, as I said tomorrow is going to be tiring." She nodded and moved back to the sliding doors which would lead her to the compartment with the bedrooms. But before she exited the room she whispered a good night to Peeta and after he said it back she closed the doors behind her knowing she can go to sleep without a heavy heart and no worries except for how to survive the next few days. What she doesn't know that she will get help from the unlikeliest of people.


	5. Not only horses can be dark

**Catching secrets**

**Chapter five: Not only horses can be dark**

The morning after the team of District twelve could be found sitting around their dining table in the living apartment which the Capitol has provided for the tributes. It was big and a penthouse since twelve was also the last district. As they all ate Haymitch didn't waste time on two things; pouring himself a glass of alcohol and getting down to the talk about the games which as their mentor was his job after all. So as he poured the contents inside his glass he spoke up breaking the somewhat awkward silence which has fallen upon the table.

"I want you guys to forget everything you think you know about the games…" he states making all four of this year's tributes look up at him. Even though Xavier and Gabriella didn't know _anything_ about the games they were both interested in learning, even though the first sentence wasn't even over yet and it already didn't sound good. "Last year and all the years before that were child's play. This year you're dealing with all experienced killers, and compared to them the teen tributes should be a piece of cake." He explained. He was mostly addressing Katniss and Peeta though.

"Alright…" Peeta sat back in his chair looking between all of the people at the table his eyes returning back to Haymitch as he gave out the obvious question. "So what does that mean for us?"

"It means you're gonna have to have some allies…" he states as he walks closer to the pair of Victors.

"Okay…" you could practically see Peeta thinking of strategies in his mind as he continued to talk. "I think that if we-"However, before he was finished or better yet even began what he had to say, he was interrupted by Haymitch

"You're not the problem…" he spoke up and pointed his finger at Katniss who looked up at him with a defiant look in her eyes.

"No!" It was a simple answer and the only one she had to give. Haymitch sat down with a sigh before speaking up again hoping to make Katniss change her mind.

"You're starting at a disadvantage; most of these people have known each other for years." He explained looking at the two Victors intently while the two newest tributes only sat to the side wondering what they should do and if Haymitch is going to tell them anything. Should they form alliances with the teenage tributes or even try the victors? Or should they go into the arena without allies?

"That just puts us higher on their kill list!" Katniss stated still holding her ground about no alliances. Gabriella could see where she was coming from. All of these people have known each other and there probably already are alliances formed without the people even seeing each other yet; the Careers for example. There was no doubt they would team up.

"Do it your own way, but I know these people…" Haymitch, again, tried to bring sense into her. "You go in there alone? Their first move will be to hunt you down; both of you!" he stated finally before turning to the two teenagers sitting across from him.

"Katniss come on…" Peeta tried convincing her and the two seemed to be getting to her, slowly, but it seemed to be working.

"How do we even know we can trust each other?" she asked looking over at Haymitch with questioning eyes as she waited for his answer.

"It's not about trust… It's about staying alive!" He told her wisely and that is how that topic ended and Haymitch switched to another thing. "Now as for the training, all of the tributes will be in the same training area meaning you two", he pointed at Xavier and Gabriella, "also need to make alliances. With victors preferably because that is what will keep you alive longer since neither of you are that skilled if we are being honest."

"Haymitch…" Katniss hissed looking over at the two. Xavier's eyes held fear and worry in them as if he already wasn't aware that he had no skill to help him in the arena. But Katniss was more concentrated on Gabriella, her though face was back on and she couldn't uncover how the girl felt about Haymitch's words as she had no way of showing it.

"They need to hear the truth. Also another bit of advice for all four of you… Katniss and Peeta, show off your skills; it will make people want to be in an alliance with you if they see you can bring something to it. However, the completely different goes for you two. If by some surprise you excel at a weapon or any way of combat, keep it to yourselves. Don't show it off until the private sessions with the game makers and in the arena. Overall, stay down, keep to the survival stations and try using a weapon when no one's looking." He explained before motioning for them to follow him into another room as they were all done with breakfast. He sat them all down on a sofa in front of the plasma screen as he turned it on to reveal two blondes with ear-to-ear smiles on their faces as they held hands and waved at the crowd in glee. The victors of district one, Gabriella realized.

"Cashmere and Gloss; brother and sister; district one." He gave them a short briefing confirming Gabriella's suspicions. "They won back to back games, the Capitol adores them; lots of sponsors; all meaning they will be lethal!" he warned them before clicking a button on the remote making the picture change to another pair of tributes, also victors it would seem. "Brutus and Enobaria…" Haymitch gave their names before he was interrupted by Katniss.

"What's with her teeth?" she wondered out loud bringing the attention of everyone in the room to the fang like teeth which grazed Enobaria's smile.

"She had them filed into fangs so she can rip people's throats out." Haymitch stated as if it was no big deal, but it seemed to be as Gabriella's eyes widened. Who does such a thing, she wondered to herself.

"She's committed I'll give her that." Peeta spoke up probably voicing everyone's thoughts in the room. With another click the picture changed again. Now it showed a pair from district three. Neither of them looked like fighters making Gabriella wonder how they had won their games.

"Wiress and Beetee; not fighters, but brilliant… and crazy!" Haymitch informed them before continuing as he pointed at Beetee's face on the screen. "He won his games by electrocuting six tributes at once." Gabriella couldn't help but be slightly impressed as she looked at the screen. "The Morphlings; the masters of camouflage; basically won their games by hiding until everyone else was dead; self-medicating ever since, but not a threat." He concluded before clicking to change the screen only to reveal a picture of a man smiling at the camera. Haymitch opened his mouth to introduce the newest tribute, however, Katniss beat him to it.

"Finnick Odair right?"

"Yes… He won his games at fourteen; youngest ever; extremely humble." Haymitch spoke even though you could hear the faint tone of sarcasm in his voice as he stated the last fact.

"You're kidding?" Katniss asked him with a raised eyebrow. Everyone who took one look at Finnick and the smirk on his face as he looked at the camera wouldn't believe that the man was humble.

"Yes I'm kidding! He's a real peacock…" Haymitch stated pretending to adjust and flip his hair back fancily as if to impersonate the Victor of District four. If it were in any different situation, Gabriella would've found it funny, but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to laugh. Instead she just kept her tough mask on. "But he is the Capitol darling; they all love him here; charming, smart and very skilled at combat. Especially in water!" Haymitch added.

"Any weaknesses?" Peeta asked the question on everyone's minds because at the moment Finnick Odair seemed invincible.

"One; Mags…" Haymitch nodded something in his tone changing as he pointed to the screen. "Mags was his mentor and basically raised him… if he's trying to protect her in any way it exposes him." Gabriella glanced at the screen to see an elder, grey haired lady standing in front of the camera's as she held back tears. She also noticed that the woman stood alone, meaning District four had no other female victors to choose from.

"A guy like that must know she's not gonna make it." Katniss stated making all eyes turn to her. "When it all comes down to it he won't protect her." however, everyone who took a look at the screen wouldn't be in the wrong to think Katniss might be wrong as they saw Finnick embracing Mags in a tight hug and planting a kiss on her forehead as the older woman tried not to cry in front of the cameras.

"Well Katniss, when she goes I hope she goes quickly… She's actually a wonderful lady…" Haymitch stated before changing the picture on the screen again. Like that they went through all the Victor tributes with Haymitch giving out their names and how they won their games. Each seemed deadlier than the other.

However, too soon than any of them would like, the time came to go to the bottom floor so all four tributes could meet their styling team. And just like that they were all dragged off into their individual rooms to be 'beautified' as the teams called it. It was all preparations for the Opening ceremony in front of all the Capitol so they could get sponsors and show of their beauty.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriella stood by one of the chariots which she was lead to by her Stylist saying it would be hers and Xavier's, but the younger boy hadn't yet shown up leaving her alone. She patted the horse's head as it pushed itself into her hand. The two of them stood like that with Gabriella petting the horse lightly while stuck deep in her thoughts when a voice behind her startled her making her turn as quick as lightning with fear flashing in her eyes. But she soon remembered to put her tough mask back on as soon as she saw who stood behind her.

"Would you like a sugar cube?" the man asked as he extended his hand to her with a smile which could easily be mistaken as genuine flashed across his face. The man now standing before was the Victor from District four; Finnick Odair. He seemed to wear nothing but a golden fish net tied in several knots at his abdomen, but his toned chest was revealed for the whole world to see. It took great strength, which Gabriella initially didn't want to admit, to look back up into his eyes before she could be assumed as staring and not just sceptically looking him over as if she was only assessing a threat. However as soon as she looked back up into his eyes, she found them even more captivating with their stunning sea-green colour making it easy to get lost in them.

"No, thank you." She shortly answered before turning back to her horse hoping that he would take that as his sign to leave, but the man seemed intent on talking to her as he spoke up again.

"I know they're meant for horses, but I just cannot resist… the sweetness." He commented, but his eyes were fixated on her making it seem as if he was not talking about the sugar cube.

"Is there something you want Finnick?" she asked him rather boldly by which surprised even herself. She looked back into his eyes having to crane her neck as he was standing so close and he was much taller than her. However as he took a step closer to her she took one back wanting to keep a safe distance between them.

"Well I just wanted to wish you good luck, Gabriella Levanche." He said before taking a step back as if he was about to leave, but then he opened his mouth again to add something else. "And also I want to compliment you on how stunning you look tonight." He stated before walking away leaving a gaping Gabriella staring at his back. What kind of game was this man playing? She wondered to herself. You look stunning? Who says that to the person you are most likely gonna want to kill within few days? And she would consider his compliment to be true if she wasn't in the same room as Katniss who wore the same thing as her. It was like that with all the districts the victors and the teens all wore the same outfits making it easy to know who is from which district by their clothes. However, the dark haired girl had to push back her confusion as she was instructed to get on the chariot along with Xavier as all the horses started to walk outside of the dome and into the light and the crowds of Panem cheered.


	6. Humanity is in emotions

**Catching secrets**

**Chapter six: Humanity is in emotions**

Gabriella woke up with a scream putting her hand over her mouth quickly hoping she didn't wake anyone in the Capitolian apartment. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand beside her bed realising there was no point in going back to bed as it was 4 o'clock, she had to be awake at eight as Effie said. She sighed recollecting herself after yet another nightmare as she stood up and walked over to the door of her room. She looked around the apartment which seemed completely empty as everyone was asleep in their own rooms. She sighed and debated on what she should do. There was no going back to sleep that was clear. Walking through the apartment she glanced over at the elevator. On one of their rides up to the twelfth floor she saw there was another floor above it which she figured would be the roof. Without a second thought she walked to the elevator. After all what could possibly happen to her? She is already getting sent to her death anyways. She clicked the button for the floor above and the elevator doors closed as it started to move. In a matter of seconds she found herself in a dark room almost right in front of a door. As she opened it she found out it lead to the roof.

Looking around herself she was amazed by the beautiful view of the Capitol. The lights seemed to illuminate the city in a beautiful glow in the darkness. She walked over and leaned on the fence at the edge looking out in front of her. Beyond the city limits she could see the green lands covered with trees. It reminded her of the woods back home. Back home… She would never see them again. Questions swarmed through her mind. What was her father doing right now? Probably passed out on the living room couch. A part of her worried for him. Ever since her mother's death she's been the one keeping him alive in hopes one day he would realise what he is doing and change. She had a bruise by her left eye that proved she never got to see that day and she never will. The debate of how long she would last in the arena entered her mind. If she managed to survive the annual blood bath she will probably actually have a chance to last through the day if the terrain isn't too difficult. She would find a place to hide and when she was sure she'd be safe she would search for water. All that is only if she doesn't manage to form an alliance. If she does, then there is no knowing what could happen and what her chances in the arena are. She might find allies like her, those who stayed low, or Katniss and Peeta might actually take her under their wing and let her go with them though she doubts it. Katniss made it pretty clear she wants no allies except for Peeta. And Gabriella doubted she could trust any of the other victors nor would any of them want to form an alliance with a girl who can't actually do anything. Her chances of survival were very low, and everyone knew it.

"The view's beautiful isn't it?" a voice startled her making her turn around so quickly she hit her side on the fence making her wince in pain as the spot was already sore from the night before the reaping. After taking a second to calm her heart her stone cold expression was back on as she glanced into those sea-green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him her voice strained as she tried to hide her fear. She was now alone with a ruthless victor on the roof of a twelve story building, her fear was understandable and if you strained herself you could also see it in her eyes.

"The same as you, I came to enjoy the view." He explained lightly as leaned on the fence beside her. His actions made her move away from the fence and back to the safety of solid ground on all sides of her.

"Well I think I should go…" she commented realising she wanted to get away from here as soon as possible. She didn't know how or why, but she was aware of the fact that for some reason her walls were slowly crumbling around this man and she didn't want any of her fellow tributes to actually realise how scared she was. It would just make her an easy target, easier than she already is.

"Gabriella!" Finnick called out her name just as she started walking back to the doors making her turn around warily as she debated if she actually wanted to know what he had to say. "You don't have to leave, I won't hurt you." He told her his eyes for the first time held sympathy and understanding, something she did not expect to see when she turned around. "I'd actually love the company." He said with a small smile making her slowly think about it. She didn't really want to go back to the apartment in which she felt like she was choking, but she didn't know how safe it was staying up here with Finnick. Finally she gave in… She didn't even know why, but before her mind could protest her feet moved to the fence but she still stood a bit further away from Finnick than before. It didn't go unnoticed by the man but he didn't protest and instead gave her space. The two of them stood in a comfortable silence as they gazed out into the city. However, at one moment she could feel his eyes on her making her turn her head with a questioning look sent his way.

"What?" she asked him as he smiled slightly and then looked back towards the city as he spoke up.

"You let it fall…" he stated making her expression turn confused. "The tough girl mask, act the walls? Whatever you want to call it. You got lost in your thoughts and I could see everything." He stated making her eyes widen. She didn't even realise it. "You're actually an open book… Before all I knew was that it was a mask, but I still couldn't see through it."

"But how did you-" she started to ask finally dropping the act. There was no point anymore she concluded.

"How did I know it was a mask?" he asked confirming he knew quite well what she was going to ask. "Today, or yesterday, before the opening ceremony, one moment you seemed scared the next you were tough and acting like none of this fazed you. Nobody is unfazed by this, even the careers are scared in their own way." He commented making her sigh in defeat. "But I also must compliment you because a lot of them are believing it." That made her look at him in shock. She wasn't expecting people to believe the act, but at least she knew it wouldn't actually show how she really felt.

"So what are you gonna do? Out me to your fellow Victors?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Not, but under one condition…" he stated making her raise her eyebrow. She had heard the rumours of what Finnick Odair does for the Capitol, or better yet for its women. What could he possibly want from her?

"And what would that condition be?" she asked as her heart was ready to jump out of her ribcage as she waited for his answer.

"Be honest with me." He stated making her look at him with confusion. "Don't put on a mask as you did before, let me see what you feel." Was this some strategy he was playing at her? Finding ways and things that made her vulnerable?

"What are you doing Finnick? Why do you want to know what I feel?" she asked him sceptically. "Because if you're playing some kind of trick which will later on help you in the arena, I promise I will kill you myself." She threatened with a spark of bravery again. She didn't know where those came from, but something inside of her was glad because she didn't seem completely defenceless and scared. He chuckled before answering.

"I don't doubt you would." He commented, but it didn't sound like he was teasing or being sarcastic. "But trust me this is no strategy or game…"

"Then why do you wish to know what I feel?" Finnick realised getting this girl to trust him was no easy task and he knew that the only way to getting there was to be honest with her.

"Because that is what makes you different…" he commented taking another step towards Gabriella although this time she didn't move but kept her eyes fixated on his. "It's what makes you different from all of us, your feelings are going to be the only thing keeping you human during the games. If you lose them, you lose yourself!" he explained and as she was listening to him she didn't even notice him taking small steps towards her, but now he was standing right in front of her, his tall figure shadowing hers, but somehow she didn't mind this time. "So will you be honest with me if not with anyone else?"

"Just one more question?" she asked him and he nodded. "Why do you want to help me?" she stated making him smile, he knew that would be it.

"Because I don't want to see people die in these games, at least not those that don't deserve to…" he stated.

"You are aware everyone but one has to die?" she asked him sounding surprised.

"Well those that are in my alliance don't die as long as I can protect them…" he stated like it was no big deal though his eyes did say otherwise.

"That is what this is about? You want an alliance?" she asked her eyes wide. "Why, do you by some chance thing by getting to me you'll get Katniss and Peeta?" she asked though she was pretty sure she knew the answer. There couldn't be any other reason.

"And why do you think that I maybe don't want an alliance with you yourself?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a mere girl from district twelve, I'm no Career nor do I have any talents with any weapon, you haven't even seen me in training… What makes you think I would be a good ally?" she asks him bluntly. Some might be surprised by her questioning the alliance while most teenage tributes and probably the victors as well would jump head fast into an alliance with Finnick Odair. However, this all seemed to good to be true to Gabriella.

"Well first things first, I overheard a talk between Katniss and Peeta yesterday, saying you're good at sneaking around and creating traps… I'm not that good at hunting unless it's fish, and I can't be certain there will be any, your traps could help with both catching tributes and food." He commented making her eyes widen. She couldn't believe Katniss and Peeta could've been so careless and openly talk about that. But then again, they probably did think they were alone. She was snapped out of her thoughts as he continued to talk. "And as for the weaponry skills, if you truly don't have a skill or you're just hiding it from me, I'll help you." He stated. Everything he said, seemed so honest because of his sincere tone and the look in his eyes which she couldn't quite understand, but it made her trust him. This wasn't the cocky and full of himself, Finnick Odair as everyone thought him to be. Something was different.

"You're honest?" she asked him in shock as she was starting to realise it herself.

"I wouldn't lie to someone I wanted to be in an alliance with, I can see getting your trust is hard enough." He commented making her sigh.

"I'll think about it…" she stated making a smile appear on his face. He seemed happy enough by her answer making her laugh slightly as it was contagious. Something was odd about this man, and she seemed to like it.

"Now how about we just talk and get our mind off of these stupid Games?" he asked in a playful voice making her laugh yet again. And as she did so did he.

"And what would you want to talk about?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow. She needed to remind herself not to fully expose herself to him just yet, first she wanted to see if he was being honest about all the promises he had made that night.

"Tell me about district twelve? I've never actually visited it…" He commented as he took a seat down on the floor and leaned next to the fence. Like a child, he tapped the spot next to her making her laugh at him and his actions, but she still did sit down. The two of them got lost in their conversation, talking and comparing their districts and laughing on occasions when Finnick would have an attempt of being funny, and most of the time succeeding, but Gabriella didn't want to admit it and only boost his ego even more. They sat there for hours both seeming to forget the reasons they came to the roof in the first place. The real resons…


	7. To survive doesn't mean to fight

**Catching secrets**

**Chapter seven: To survive doesn't mean to fight**

Gabriella awoke to the feeling of sunlight on her face. She couldn't remember the last time she had woken naturally and not from a nightmare. As she thought about it she doesn't remember going back to her room last night and falling asleep. Suddenly her eyes opened wide and she found herself still on the roof, sleeping in the arms of Finnick Odair. She quickly jumped from her spot by the fence making his arm fall of her shoulders causing him to wake up as well.

"Where am I?" he wondered out loud rubbing his eyes to wake himself quicker, but as his eyes fell on Gabriella they widened realising perfectly well where he was. He was on the roof where the two of them have fallen asleep. He remembers her falling asleep on his shoulder, but he didn't have the heart to wake her and decided to let her sleep for some time. It would seem that he has fallen asleep himself. "What time is it?" That were the first words he spoke after he came to his realisation. If they were late for training the game makers would kill them and their scores.

"I don't know! Come on we have to go!" Gabriella spoke and extended her hand to help him up which he gladly took as the two ran back to the elevator both clicking the buttons for their floor. As they stood patiently in the elevator Finnick realised he was still holding the girl's hand, but she hadn't yet noticed it and still held his within her own. But as the elevator dinged to announce they were on the twelfth floor she started to move towards the door only to realise herself still holding it. She let go of it with a shy I'm sorry escaping her lips.

"I'll see you in training Gabriella Levanche!" he bid her farewell just as he did the last time using her full name and surname. He couldn't help but love the sound of it coming from his lips, he himself wasn't quite sure why though.

"Goodbye Finnick Odair!" she returned it and walked off quickly as the doors of the elevator closed. She heard chatter coming from the room used as the dining room making her run in there to find her team sitting at the table having breakfast.

"See Effie, I told you the girl would show up!" Haymitch exclaimed proudly happy he could gloat over Effie.

"Young lady! Where in the world have you been?!" Effie sounded outraged making Gabriella wince at her high pitched voice.

"I'm so sorry I fell asleep on the roof! I promise it won't happen again…" And saying that Gabriella realised something. She fell asleep! She never falls asleep after her night mares, and even if she does there is always a new one not long after. Why was this time any different? Something told her it was because of Finnick but she refused to believe it, convincing herself it was just her mind speaking nonsense.

"She fell asleep on the roof! Oh dear lord! Go and get dressed and then please do try to eat something! I will not have you shaming district twelve any more than this." Effie exclaimed making Gabriella sigh at her overreacting.

"Effie nobody actually knows she wasn't here and that we couldn't find her…" Peeta reminds her making Gabriella smile thankfully at him. Even though his statement wasn't completely true, Finnick knew, but then again he was in the same situation.

"Just go get dressed young lady..." she sighed in defeat and I quickly exited the room before she decided to scream at me a little more. Gabriella walked into her room and as she picked up her training clothes she went to get a quick shower seeing that she had another forty-five minutes before she had to be at training. It is a good thing she and Finnick woke up when they did. She took her time in the shower realising she wasn't actually that hungry and that, even though she could catch something to eat in the arena, she should prepare herself in case there is a food shortage or something. However she had to get out of the shower as she heard Effie banging on her door telling her to hurry up and that she had to eat something. She sighed knowing that the stunt she pulled today really did enrage their escort. She could only hope she gets over it soon. After eating a little bit for breakfast Effie sent the four of them into the elevator quickly warning them not to be late. Four of them meaning; Katniss, Peeta, Xavier and Gabriella. Since Katniss and Peeta already knew the way to find the training room they didn't need an escort or a mentor to show them. The doors to the training room opened to reveal most of the tributes already there as they practiced with their weapons trying to intimidate their opponents. And if Gabriella could say, they were doing a pretty good job at it. If she had no hopes of winning before, she has none now especially. She would be dead within the first five minutes by the Cornucopia.

"I'm not liking our options…" Katniss commented as Peeta and she discussed their ally situation. Soon all of them parted ways. Gabriella found herself at one of the survival stations, tying a small knot which she was already well practiced at as she used it for her traps back home. Her concentration was broken as the doors opened to reveal yet another group of tributes walking in. She didn't dare look up and be frightened by some more victors. She believed she had had enough of them.

The victors that entered firstly whispered instructions to their younger tributes before their team parted ways. Most of the teams did it that way except for the Careers. Their alliance was already formed and they weren't parting ways, but training together. The male victor who entered late looked around searching for one face he wanted to see. And he found her, but before he could make his way to the knot tying station a familiar voice called him from behind causing him to turn around with a smirk on his face.

"Finnick!" the voice of Joanna Mason was heard through the training area making a few heads turn their way.

"Joanna… Always lovely to see you!" he smirked at his old friend.

"Wish it were better circumstances!" she scoffed before glaring up at the game makers who seemed as if they were paying no attention to the tributes. Her comment made both of their smirks fall. "So, how do you think the odds are?" she asked him in a mocking voice.

"The important thing is that we know who the real enemy is…" Finnick and Joanna knew that this year it will be a game changer for sure. They both knew what was going on even though they weren't sure of the plan yet.

"Well you don't mind if I watch out who the real allies could be too, do you?" she asked him with a smile as she knew he understood perfectly what she was hinting at.

"And what makes you think I don't already have allies?" he asks her, his cocky smirk back on his face.

"Mags can come." Joanna commented. Even though the female victor didn't show it often she did care about the District four victors, both of them. And she would hate if something happened to Mags or Finnick.

"And my other allies?" he rose his eyebrow at her making her eyes widen as confusion and wonder overcame her mind. She didn't bite her tongue as she asked her next question. She knew Finnick would be joining her alliance sooner or later, it was already an unspoken deal, but she wondered who else the victor had snatched up so early.

"Are you seriously telling me you've already made allies? Who?!" she wondered out loud. "And please tell me it's not some no brain tribute who is in the games for the pleasure of killing!" she added before he had the chance to answer. Joanna would most likely kill that person herself.

"Not at all, I'm quite sure she won't kill anyone actually, but she knows how to survive." He stated knowing Joanna would see his point. He was gathering allies that were survivors so they would all last longer in the arena. At least as long as they needed.

"And do you mind me asking who this _she_ is?" she asked him with a challenging look.

"The girl from twelve…" he slowly answered. Joanna looked over at the girl who was now at yet another survival station examining her from afar. She did seem skilled at what she was doing, identifying poisonous plants and foods, what she can and cannot eat. She noticed her before as well and how quickly she had created a perfect trap for smaller animals. Finnick was right, the girl might not be a killer, but she was a survivor.

"She can join to." Joanna slowly nodded at him making his smile, and this time it wasn't just another one of his smirks. And somehow she understood it finally. Somehow she knew Finnick well enough to know that the girl from twelve wasn't in his alliance just for her exceptional survival skills. For some reason, and Joanna feared she knew it quite well, the man standing before her wanted this girl to survive. He was about to walk away, heading for some of the weapons station but she called him back making him give her a questioning look. "I just want to tell you to be careful…" she stated showing her soft side which was a first in a very long time. Finnick understood what she meant and nodded reassuring her he knew what he was doing before walking off in her direction.

"And my theory of your survival skills are proven right as I can see." He commented as he found himself standing behind her making her jump since once again, he managed to startle her by sneaking up on him.

"If you don't stop doing that I promise I will feed you poisonous berries in the arena." She threatened, but both of them were aware she was just joking. They were each other's link to staying alive. Even if neither of them wanted to admit to it; Gabriella needed him , and for some strange reason he needed her as well.


	8. Make them fear you

**Catching secrets**

**Chapter eight: Make them fear you**

Katniss Everdeen stood by the bows and arrows in the training room; however she showed no interest in the weapon at the moment. Instead her eyes were fixated on two people at one of the survival stations. She didn't know what to feel about it. Either to worry or to be glad. As you might realise the two people she was watching were Gabriella and Finnick Odair. She didn't know the two had met since she has never seen the two talking. And Katniss barely ever took her eyes off the members of her team. Wondering questions sprang to her mind. If they knew each other, were they in an alliance? She would be happy if Gabriella could find someone to keep her alive in the arena and if it had come down to it she would be glad to be that person, but she wasn't sure she quite liked the new choice. The Capitol playboy, ruthless and after all a Victor. Was Gabriella sure she could trust him? But then the words Haymitch said appeared in her mind. _'It's not about trust, it's about survival…'_ Was that what she was doing? Was she seriously taking Haymitch's advice? The dark haired girl made a metal note to herself to talk to the younger tribute about this. Her train of thought was interrupted by a hand placing itself on her shoulder making her turn around. She came face to face with Peeta.

"You're staring." He warned her. "If I didn't know better I would think you were jealous!" he joked around making a small smile appear on her face as she rolled her eyes at him.

"You and I both know that Finnick isn't quite my type." She commented making him chuckle. "But I am worried about her." Her tone turned serious as she looked back to the pair. At the moment they weren't actually doing anything but sitting by one of the survival stations as they seemed to wait for something, or someone.

"I think she can take care of herself, and you might not want to believe it, but I think there is no secret agenda in them being allies." He commented making her look at him with a questioning look. "If he wanted to trick her or something do you think they would be sitting and talking? I think he wants her for her hunting skills and traps."

"Are you sure?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow. She wasn't about to leave the girl to fend for herself amongst the vicious victors and tributes, she wanted to make sure she was safe. Maybe it really was with Finnick, but she wanted to be certain of it.

"Don't worry, if it puts your mind at ease we'll talk to her after training, it's over soon." He commented making her nod before turning her head to another survival station where she found Xavier trying to decipher which foods and berries were poisonous and which ones he could eat if he found them in the arena.

"You know, your mentor keeps looking over here…" Finnick commented making Gabriella look up from the small piece of rope she was playing with in her hands. She looked behind herself and her eyes met Katniss' for a second before Peeta started up a conversation with her. "She isn't gonna put me on fire or shot me with an arrow for talking to you right?" Finnick asked jokingly getting her attention back. She laughed at him before shaking her head in amusement. The smile which lingered on her lips made a new one form on his. He didn't even know why, he just liked the fact that that smile was there because of him. Gabriella looked around the training area one more time before speaking up

"I think yours does too." She told him making him look at Mags with a smile. Probably unlike Katniss and Peeta, Mags knew that Finnick wasn't alone when he fell asleep on the roof.

"Don't worry about Mags, she is just looking because she knows I was with you on the roof." He commented making her eyes widen.

"She knows?" she asked him in surprise. He seemed so open with the woman from his district making her wonder if in some way they were closer than just being two friends and victors from the same district.

"I tell Mags everything, she is like a mother to me." He explained practically reading her mind and answering her question. "Come on, I will introduce you two." The victor stood up extending his hand for her to take as he helped her to her feet and lead her to the elder woman. This time he remembered to let go of her hand unlike he did that morning, but here it would be dangerous if they were caught. If not for him then for her. They approached the woman and Mags smiled as she saw them. "Mags I would like to introduce you to Gabriella Levanche, from District twelve. Gabriella this is Mags, my mentor and very close friend." Finnick explained and Gabriella smiled at the grey haired woman as she shook hands with her. However before any of them could say something else there could be a loud bell heard and everyone took it as a signal that today's training was over. Most of the tributes were quick to go to the door and disappear out of the room. Gabriella walked side by side with Finnick as they made their way out of the room and down the halls of the training centre.

"Meet me tonight at midnight on the roof again, it's time to start your training…" he whispered into her ear making shivers go down her spine as she felt his warm breath by her ear. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was serious making her nod. He actually seemed headset on teaching her how to defend herself and she couldn't even begin to express how grateful she was.

"Gabriella!" A female voice from behind them made both of their heads turn to see Katniss approaching them with a somewhat cold expression as she glanced at Finnick. "Come on, wouldn't want you to get lost on your way back!" she commented and Finnick took it as his sign to leave the team as Peeta and the younger boy from twelve also appeared by Katniss' side.

"I'll see you tomorrow Levanche!" He said with a smile on his face showing his dimples

"Goodbye Odair…" she stated returning the smile before the Victor walked away from their team and disappeared down one of the hallways. The team of District twelve made their way to the elevator and back to their apartment in silence. But as soon as they were back behind closed doors Effie bombarded them with questions of how did training go and have they made any allies.

"Effie I believe each one of us would want to take a shower and change first and then talk about all of that." Peeta stated as he noticed the distasteful look on Katniss' face as she thought of immediately talking and sharing the events that accrued during training.

"You've got a point! Go, go!" Effie ushered them all into their own rooms before walking off towards the kitchen. Gabriella made her way to what they called 'her room' even though it felt nothing like it. She made her way into her bathroom after picking out a change of clothes and stepped into the shower turning the warm water on. With a heavy heart she later dried herself off and put on the clothes now wearing a white button up shirt with a black belt and a pair of skinny black pants. She tried to find something that was neutral and less eye catching than most of the things in her closet and it did take great effort to find them. After brushing her hair she made her way out of the room and found Katniss and Peeta sitting together in the living room talking to Haymitch. As soon as they saw her enter Haymitch started clapping his hands making Gabriella's face turn confused. What was he clapping for?

"What's going on?" she asked as she took a seat on one of the sofas and looked at her mentors questioningly.

"Well one of the things is after seeing her shoot half of the tributes want Katniss as an ally the other thing is you…" Haymitch spoke making her brow furrow in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him not catching onto his logic.

"Well the younger tributes are afraid of you and the others are assessing you as a threat… I don't know what you did and how you did it, but congratulations kid!" Haymitch spoke proudly while all Gabriella could do was stare at him in shock.

"Why?" Her question was the only thing she could say making Haymitch's enthusiasm lower down.

"Well, for one the younger tributes, except for the Careers, are scared of you for two reasons, you seem like you aren't bothered by any of this so they have come to the conclusion you will survive in the arena you just don't want to show how. This is extremely smart if I might add." Haymitch explained before continuing. "And the other reason is the same why the Victors asses you as a threat, you're already in an alliance as I've heard."

"How do you know that?" she asked him though she suspected he must've talked to Finnick.

"Well I talked to Finnick for one, while all the other tributes are just suspecting it after seeing you two around each other today. Everyone is guessing Odair wouldn't choose a nobody on his side. It's their own imagination telling them you're a fighter though." Haymitch stated making her nod in realisation. She never looked at it that way, but he was right. Was Finnick aware of this too? He must've been, maybe he even knew it when he was already asking her to be allies.

"Gabriella I wanted to talk to you about that actually…" Katniss caught their attention as she spoke up. "Are you sure you can trust Finnick?" she asked her getting exactly to the point.

"I thought it wasn't all about trust?" she asked her. It was obvious Katniss didn't like this alliance one bit, but something inside of Gabriella was in a way convinced she could trust Finnick. And if she couldn't he will kill her, it's not like no other tribute wouldn't have done that. So she actually had nothing to lose, but only gain. Katniss didn't seem pleased with her answer, but it also wasn't completely wrong either so she let the conversation go as the group made their way to the dining room to eat dinner while Haymitch went somewhere saying how he will tell _them_, them probably being the other Victors, Katniss is still making up her mind.

That night Gabriella made her way out of her room as silent as she has ever been and to the elevator hoping that she wouldn't wake anyone on her way to the roof. And as she found herself in front of the doors that were the exit leading to the roof and its view of the Capitol she gave out a small sigh of relief. She looked out the small window and saw a familiar figure looking over the city. A small idea appeared in her head as she thought of all the times he did it to her. So as silent as before, even though she didn't need to be anymore, she opened the doors that lead outside and made her way to stand behind the Victor who was lost in his thoughts.

"You were right, it is a beautiful view." She commented making her presence known as he jumped startled and turned to look at her with a smirk.

"I suppose I deserve that one." He stated with a laugh before kneeling down and picking up what looked like a bag before pulling out what was in it. Throwing knives, Gabriella realised.

"Now as much as I would love to train you with a trident, I'm not sure if there will even be one in the arena and if there is we all know I'm taking it…" he explained before handing her the knives. "Lucky for you I'm skilled with other weapons as well." He stated and soon the two of them decided to begin her training.


	9. Hidden talents are meant to be found

**Catching secrets**

**Chapter nine: Hidden talents are meant to be found**

The streets of the Capitol were somewhat silent, at least more than the usual, as you could still see some of its people moving down the streets and talking loudly. However, everyone in the tribute building was by now sound asleep, or at least in their apartments with no wishes of going out. However, there was one exception… the roof. There stood two figures, two tributes. Finnick Odair and Gabriella Levanche, both there for the same reason.

"Lucky for you I'm skilled with other weapons as well." Finnick commented as the two decided it was time to begin Gabriella's training. He handed her a pair of throwing knives. "Just don't hurt yourself." He added jokingly making her roll her eyes at him.

"I'm not that big of an idiot." She retorted back making him chuckle. "Now what do I throw them at?" she asked making him burst out laughing. He pointed to the wall across from them making her sigh, but she couldn't help but laugh a bit herself. So maybe she was somewhat of an idiot. There was a part of the wall which was painted as a target with the correct colours indicating they weren't the first ones to use this place for training. She rolled her eyes at Finnick and his childish acting before turning around to look at the target. She never has before thrown a knife making her slightly nervous.

"Just throw it, let's see how you do it…" he instructed sobering up from his laughing fit as he leaned on the fence. She sighed deeply and focused on the target before throwing the knife at it. She expected to hear it drop to the floor with a loud thud however as she looked over at it she found it almost at the edge of the target, but still not completely in its field. She looked over at Finnick looking for a reaction and couldn't help but laugh at his dumbfounded expression as he couldn't tear his eyes from the knife.

"Are you sure you have _never_ done this before?" he asked his green eyes moving over to her with a questioning look.

"Beginners luck I guess…" she answered quite surprised herself. She picked up another knife and was aiming to throw it before she saw Finnick move and walk over to her. He reached for her wrist but in a flash she pulled it away from him unsure of what he was about to do. Noticing the sudden change he raised his hands in the air and took a step back.

"What was that Levanche?" he asked sounding surprised by her actions as he didn't expect her to move away. She looked down at the knives in her hands cursing at herself for being so paranoid. She has been like that for a long time, and being around someone she knew a day didn't quite help. She remembered the first time Rory made a sudden move like that around her. It didn't end well for either of them so to say. Because as she tried to move away quickly she tripped and he tried catching her but somehow fell over his own feet making them both end up on the floor. Now that she looks back at it she must imagine what a funny sight it actually was. She pushed her thoughts back before looking back into Finnick's eyes which now held more than one emotion; confusion, but there were also traces of worry.

"Just forget it." she mumbled before throwing yet another knife which this time hit the target closer to the centre but not perfect.

"Gabriella?" he called her name making her turn to look at him. He only called her Gabriella when he was being serious or was fooling around with her full name and surname. All day during training and last night it has been Levanche since he seemed to like calling her that. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said sincerely before slowly moving back over to her hoping she would let him. He noticed this a few times during the day, her jumpiness at sudden movements around her. He never quite understood it but decided not to pry. She looked at him as he could see the debate in her eyes before her shoulders relaxed and he knew he was in the clear. He moved over to her carefully putting his hand on her wrist and correcting her grip on the knife and doing the same with her elbow before moving away. "Try it now." She turned back to the target and threw the knife missing the centre by just a few inches. For a second the two of them stood staring at the knife in shock before Finnick turned to her with a small smirk playing at his lips. "Was this training thing only a way to get me alone Levanche?" he asked cockily making her roll her eyes at him.

"You're such a child Odair." she commented making him laugh at her retort. She picked up the last knife before throwing it at the target as it hit the outline of the yellow circle which marked the centre. Beside her Finnick clapped before going to pull the knives out of the wall and walking back to her. He handed them to her and moved aside giving her the space as she threw yet another knife hitting the outline of the centre again. They continued like that for some time before Finnick decided it was enough training for the night. After all, Gabriella had by now hit the centre almost every time. Both of them sat down leaning on the fence just as they did the night before and sat a few moments in silence before he turned to her.

"So I've got a question for you…" he stated making her eyebrows rise as she motioned for him to continue. "How did you do that? I mean you say you've never done something like this before which after seeing you is quite hard to believe." He explained making her sigh.

"I really am telling you the truth, I just threw it, I never did it before but it seemed to come naturally to me." She commented making him chuckle.

"Well I do not wish to be around you when you're angry and have a knife that is for certain." He commented making her laugh.

"Well then don't make me angry Odair." she commented jokingly, but both of them were aware that that sentence had two meanings. To tease him, but also to warn him. Now that she knew she wasn't defenceless she felt more secure, like there could actually be a chance for her to survive longer than the first day. But she made a promise to herself, that unless it was necessary she would try not to harm anyone with her skills. She wasn't sure even if she had the strength to do so.

"You know what, tomorrow I want to test something…" Finnick spoke up after a short comfortable silence.

"And what would that be?" she asked him.

"I might not be able to train you with a trident since it would be no use… But what do you think of a spear?" he asked, he was aware she was perfectly good with the knives, but he wanted to make sure she had various weapons, in case the game makers decided to be twisted and cruel and for the first time not put any sort of daggers or knives at the Cornucopia.

"I think it is just another weapon which can be used to harm someone…" she told him with distaste making him chuckle. Sometimes he forgot she wasn't like him or Mags or Joanna, she was still an innocent young girl who got reaped into the games to fight to the death, and death is obviously something she despised.

"You know what I mean…" he scolded at her with a small smile before she answered.

"I'm not sure it would be good for me to handle something taller than myself or even as tall." She commented making him laugh slightly as he realised that she did have a point.

"So you're good with the knives?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow and she nodded. He knew she was going to use them only in extreme cases and to defend herself. It would be stupid of him to believe she would actually have the ability to kill someone. He knew that the first time he talked to her; she was to kind for that. Once again silence fell upon them as Gabriella spun one of the knives in her hands losing herself in her thoughts about the games which she did more often these days. Finnick to thought about what it would be like once they got to the arena. He knew he would have to go to the Cornucopia, but a part of him hoped she wouldn't have to. If he could only know what the arena would look like. Then he could tell her to go hide and he would find her. And yet as he thought about it, he realised he wouldn't feel any better by sending her to hide in the woods with no weapon or way to defend herself. He realised he was to tired to think of this. There were three more days to discuss strategy and he decided to do that with both Joanna and Mags with them as well. He knew the four of them would be allies no matter what happened. He surely wasn't leaving Mags to fend for herself after all that she has done for him and Joanna was one of the rare Victors Finnick knew he could trust, and he was aware she felt the same way. He knew that for the plan to go well they should be in an alliance with Katniss and Peeta, but something told him that that would be a hard thing to do, so for now he concentrated on gathering people who he wanted to save in his alliance. And Gabriella had made it on that list. When he first approached her he was just planning on messing with a young tribute's mind. Quite cruel but he knew it was just a tactic. In the beginning he didn't find her that likable. The way she acted like nothing bothered her, she was so good at it he believed it at first, but then he walked over to her and talked to her before the opening ceremony. He never knew that just by one look into her eyes, his whole opinion would change. Because her eyes were what told him the truth. Her reaction when he first startled her, the fear in her eyes. That was the moment something inside of him changed, she turned from just another weak tribute to someone he wanted to protect. He didn't knew why though. He remembers talking to Mags about it, she had this knowing look, like she did. But that would have been impossible. He turned his head to take a look at her and found her looking to the side opposite of him at the capitol. The direction in which the districts would be. He couldn't understand how most of the tributes would think of her as a threat. She seemed so fragile and lost he could never think of her as a potential person to kill him. He sighed knowing he can't think this way anymore. Not now and not while he was here. He coughed catching her attention and making her head turn to look at him before he spoke up. The next words he said with a heavy heart, but he did:

"Maybe we should get going, don't wanna fall asleep here again." He commented making her nod as he stood up. He thought back to that morning after she had left the elevator. The moment when he realised that that night, or at least the part he was with her, he had no nightmares, no haunting dreams from him time spent in the arena ten years ago. He didn't want to let her go and go to his room to yet another night of tossing and turning, but he had to put her in the picture as well. Her eyes were tired and he didn't want her to fall asleep up here again.

"You're right." She said before standing up and walking over to the target where she left the knives stuck in the wall from the last time she threw them. As she picked them all up she moved back to him and put it in the bag which was still on the floor. They made their way back to the elevator and parted ways once it stopped on her floor. He wished her a good night as she did to him before the doors close shielding her from him as she moved away from the by now closed elevator.


	10. Being allies doesn't mean being safe

**Author's note:** Hey guys, sorry for the long wait I really am. But since school started I've been downing in work and studying and I just couldn't find the time to update. However, here I am once again, bringing to you another chapter which I hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think!  
>Thank you,<br>TchaikowskyLover111!

**Catching secrets**

**Chapter ten: Being allies doesn't mean being safe**

That morning when Gabriella woke up, she knew today would be more different than the last two days. It wouldn't just be training and then go back to your apartment. Today it was the private sessions with the game makers. She already knew what she would do. She would use the daggers and throwing knives and show her trap making skills. She hoped it would be enough to give her somewhat an impressive score which could get sponsors. The good thing was she didn't have to wait much; the scores will be given the same night after all. After getting dressed she walked to the dining room, but felt like she had no appetite. She only sat down and poured herself a glass of orange juice and nothing else. Her lack of eating didn't go unnoticed making Effie exclaim:

"Oh, dear! I hope that is not all you're gonna have…" she said scolding.

"I'm not hungry." Gabriella mumbled making Effie shake her head in disappointment. Something told Gabriella that her mentor didn't like her much.

"So have you two figured out what you're going to do?" Haymitch asked deciding he didn't want to be bothered with Effie's talks about eating habits.

"I'm gonna be using the survival stations, I've gotten good at them." Xavier stated making Haymitch nod. It was obvious he wasn't happy that the boy wasn't better with a weapon, but he knew this was at least something.

"How about you darling?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow. Something inside of him hoped that she would get a good score. Haymitch would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed her sneaking out the last few nights. He knew she was going somewhere and he had a talk with Finnick last night when he caught him going somewhere at midnight as well.

_Haymitch was passing by his room after checking to make sure that the noises he heard walking around their apartment was Gabriella and not someone else. But as he moved by the elevator he noticed the board showed it was going down to the fourth level. What would someone from the fourth level be doing going up at this time of night. Out of curiosity, Haymitch clicked the button making the doors of the elevator open once it was on their floor. He came face to face with Finnick, the Capitol darling himself. Haymitch raised his eyebrow at the younger victor as he put his hand on the elevator door preventing it from closing again._

"_Haymitch…" Finnick greeted, keeping on a composed face which revealed nothing._

"_Finnick… Where would you be going this late at night?" he asked even though he had his suspicions. _

"_Couldn't sleep; decided to move around a little." Finnick did his best not to give a straight answer. _

"_Seems that you and one of my tributes have similar habits then…" He stated with a raised eyebrow making Finnick sigh._

"_What do you want Haymitch? Looks like we both know I have somewhere to be…" Finnick knew there was no point in lying to the older victor. It wouldn't surprise him if he knew from the first night. _

"_Listen kid, I know you two are in an alliance already and I am telling you, she might seem weak but she is going to find a way to kill you if you betray her." Haymitch warned. He didn't want the people he planned to rescue to be fighting amongst each other. _

"_Haymitch trust me, I am perfectly aware of how deadly she is." Finnick commented with a smirk. _

"_Good, promise me that girl is getting on that hovercraft!" Haymitch stated warningly. He didn't understand why, but in just a few days Haymitch grew fond of the young one. The way she acted, tough while in reality she wasn't even close to it. Selfless, always putting others before herself. She got roped into these games just because Snow was feeling overly cruel than usual, and she had to pay the price for it. But he wouldn't have that… she might not be important for the rebellion, might not be crucial to keep it going, but she was still someone that was by now important to him in a way._

"_I promise!" Finnick said this time turning serious. "Now if you don't mind?" he added glancing at the hand the man was still holding over the door. Haymitch moved the hand away and the doors closed letting the elevator go up again. _

"I think I'm gonna show them my survival skills as well, but I'll also be using throwing daggers." She said truthfully.

"Throwing daggers? Since when can you use those?" Katniss asked her in disbelief.

"I learned…" she kept her secret, but still gave an answer.

"When? I've never seen you use them in training…" Xavier spoke up from his seat a bit further down the table.

"Maybe you weren't looking at the right time." Gabriella answered mysteriously. She knew she had never used the daggers in training, but there was no way she was telling anyone around the table when, where and how she learned to use the weapons

"I don't remember it either?" Katniss stated questioningly. Gabriella couldn't really understand why the Victor showed so much interest in what she does? Who she is allies with? How is she learning to fight? Before she would've blamed it on worry and she still slightly does, but lately it would seem like there was more to it.

"How about we don't ask questions and actually admire the fact she had tried to learn something?" Haymitch spoke up before anyone got to ask any more questions. He concluded that if the girl didn't want to admit the way she spent her nights who were they to pressure her into it. She looked at him across the table with a confused, but grateful look in her eyes before taking a sip of her juice.

"Come on! Come on!" Effie suddenly exclaimed rushing up from where she sat. "You must get going! The sessions are about to start, you don't want to be late!" She told them and practically pushed them into the elevator. Gabriella didn't understand fully why they had to be there so early. They were last on the list and they would have to spend their whole day sitting in a tight space surrounded by other victors as they wait for their names to be called. Which would take forever. But none the less, they were down in the waiting area within five minutes with most of the tributes already here. Katniss and Peeta sat in a far off corner, shielded from everyone. Xavier went and sat down next to the male teenage tribute from ten since the two seemed to get along. And Gabriella scanned through the tributes until she found a pair of sea-green eyes already looking at her. He smiled and motioned her over to where he sat along with Mags who Gabriella had the pleasure of meeting the day before. But what intimidated the young girl most is the fact that Joanna Mason was also sitting on the left side of Mags as the two women talked. But she couldn't avoid going over there, it would seem cowardly and she had worked so hard to keep up the act like she isn't bothered by any of the previous victors. Pulling her confident mask on she walked over and sat down beside Finnick with a small smile which he returned.

"Good morning Levanche!" he greeted her, catching the attention of the other two women as they looked over at them once they heard him speak.

"Odair!" she answered before sitting down and flashing a kind smile in Mags' way. Her eyes then caught a pair of grey ones looking at her. She looked into the eyes of the District 7 Victor, refusing to show a slightest bit of fear.

"Joanna, I want you to meet Gabriella Levanche!" Finnick stated, cutting off the slightly awkward silence that fell upon them. "Gabriella, meet Joanna!" He looked between them as they seemed to asses one another. Both of them cautious and weary looking for signs that the other could be a traitor or a spy for another alliance. However, Joanna was the first one to break the silence.

"It's nice to finally meet you… Finnick spoke of your talents!" Joanna stated raising an eyebrow as if asking her if what he said was true.

"You as well…" Gabriella commented confidently. And Joanna bought it, so did Mags… Everyone who would have been listening in to their conversation would've bought it. All but one; Finnick. He knew how intimidated Gabriella must feel, surrounded by Victors, Careers and other tributes. About to go in and fight for a score that would tell the Capitol she was ready to 'entertain' them in hopes of getting a sponsor. To the Victors this was easy, the game makers already knew them and their talents, they had nothing to prove, but the new tributes had everything to prove. This year the fight for a score was harder than any. But somehow, Finnick knew that Gabriella would do well. She always did when they were on the roof. And it soon started with Gloss being called in for his private session. None seemed to care much about it though as the doors closed behind him all the conversation started again.

"So what do you plan on doing this year Joanna?" Finnick asked making small talk.

"I have nothing much to prove… Imagine how funny it would be if I just went in there, sat down on the floor, and stared up at them?" She commented with a thoughtful expression on her stone hard face.

"Is that really what you plan on doing?" he asked, his eyebrow rose in a look of suspicion, suspicion she wouldn't do as she said.

"I think I just might!" she commented with a sly smile. "And even if I don't get a high score and no sponsors, I'm still in an alliance with you Odair, some good must come from that!" she commented jokingly earning a chuckle from him. Everyone in the room, and probably outside of it as well, knew who Finnick's sponsors would be. And as much as he hated his job, he knew it would be proven worth the effort in these games. "But what about you newbie?" Joanna turned her head in Gabriella's way. She knew she hadn't shown any battle skills in the training time, but she also knew she has been training with Finnick; after all she is where he got the knives for it.

"I will mostly rely on my survival skills, maybe use a weapon or two, try my luck!" she answered not fully committed to trusting the victor just yet. But the answer, however, seemed to bring a smile to Joanna's face. She wasn't trusting or naïve, and that was good… there would be no chance or fear that the Careers or other tributes might outsmart her and make her tell them anything about the alliance. At least she hoped that was it.

"That sounds interesting…" she commented, but her voice indicated she knew more than she was letting on making Gabriella worry. The question suddenly flared in her mind making her realize she had never actually thought about it before. The roof was available to any of the tributes at any time, even though the rules said it wasn't. What if someone had the same intention as they did the first night for coming up and saw them? What would have happened then? She had to dismiss those thoughts, however, and the conversation kept going… They talked about little things, the districts, Capitol people, trying anything to avert their minds from where they sat and what they were about to do. At least up to the point until their names would be called…


	11. Surprise is your best offence

**Catching secrets**

**Chapter eleven: Surprise is the best offence**

Gabriella waited, now it was just Katniss, Xavier and her in the waiting room. All of the other tributes have finished their sessions and have left. Peeta was in there right now. Her heart was beating wildly. She considered what Joanna had told her. That mere skill showing won't be good this year. The game makers will be expecting acts of defiance; it was obvious that those will be getting the most points this year. She thought about the decision the rest of them had made. After joking around with what Joanna said about just sitting in front of the game makers and staring at them until they are uncomfortable, it ended in all three of them doing it. Even Mags did… Joanna told her that it would be good choosing her survival skills and 'trying to use a weapon', but that showing she had allies and she wasn't going to be defeated by Capitol cruelty could get her high up on the list. However, all three of them showed they didn't expect her to do the same thing as them… after all she was new and needed to do her best. It was only important she gets sponsors. But then a thought came to her mind. It wouldn't just mean showing that they couldn't be brought down by Capitol cruelty, but it would show that they are united, now and will be… somehow thinking of that made her decision easier, she would do it. Do the same thing as her allies. There was no doubt that even if they got the lowest of scores they would still have sponsors. Thanks to Finnick and Mags, who are beloved by the Capitol and Joanna in some views as well.

Her train of thought was however interrupted as the metallic doors which separated the training area from the waiting room, slid open and Peeta walked out, the metallic voice calling out it was Xavier's turn. The younger tribute stood up, fear in his eyes as he walked through the door and it closed behind him. As for Peeta and Katniss, he didn't leave immediately, but called Katniss into a corner further away where the two discussed something in hushed voices. Gabriella wondered what, but as Katniss' back was turned to her she couldn't read her expression to try and figure out what they were talking about. After the short talk was over, Peeta left for the elevator now leaving just Katniss and Gabriella in the room. They sat in a deadly silence, waiting for Xavier to be done so Katniss could go in. The older tribute didn't seem nervous for a bit, and neither did Gabriella. However, what they didn't know was that the other was all but relaxed and confident on the inside. Gabriella knew that since she would be going last there would be almost no interest in what she had to do. The game makers would show no interest thinking that what she was about to do would be nothing new. So she knew she had to get their attention by doing something. Maybe sitting on the floor wouldn't be the best of an idea. She thought further. And then it came to her… she wouldn't sit in one place, but neither would she throw her daggers, she decided on a different approach. She had noticed a barrier between where the tributes have trained and where the game makers sat. She had found it in many other places around the tribute centre. But she knew they could be breakable, after all she already broke one accidentally when throwing one of her daggers. She just has to find the barrier's weak spot, see the glimmer in the space, and hit it with one of her daggers. She knew it would be risky, but she also knew that if she managed to do it nobody would get hurt. But she decided not to think much of it. She would start out as Joanna, Mags and Finnick did, but she would end with a surprise. And just as she decided the doors to the training area slid open and Xavier walked out. She couldn't quite understand what he was thinking, but she saw the nervousness in his eyes. Katniss went in and Xavier went to the elevator, leaving Gabriella alone to her own thoughts. But she didn't have much time as Katniss was done sooner than she expected and now it was her turn.

She stood up as the metallic voice called her name. Entering the training area she looked up at the game makers who were all talking amongst themselves not sparing her a second glance. All but one she noticed… The head game maker, Plutarch Hevensbee, he stood staring at her as she gave the instructions of her time limit and told her to begin. And so she did, but she didn't sit down, she remained standing. She stared at all of them, at least it seemed like that to them. However, she was actually staring at the barrier. There was an interested look in Hevensbee's eyes and a small smirk playing at his mouth as he understood what she was gesturing at. But he had no idea how wrong he was at the moment. And then she saw it… A glimmer of static just by his head. Knowing she had to be quick not to lose it: with the speed the game makers have almost never seen before she reached and threw the dagger at them. And just as she hoped it would, the weapon hit the right spot and got embedded in the barrier, before the thing exploded. In the beginning it seemed like breaking glass, but before it reached the floor it turned to dust. The game makers were now all staring at her with wide eyes, confusion, fear, worry and surprise in all of them.

"You can't hide forever…" she spoke in a deadly calm voice before even listening to what they had to say. As she was exiting for the first time she noticed the state that the room was in. One of the training dummies hung from the celling with the name of Seneca Crane written on it and on the floor she could see the painting of a young girl surrounded by flowers. Rue, she remembered her name and who she was. Gabriella knew these were the works of Peeta and Katniss. She also saw one of the further stands with weapons tipped over with all the swords and spears that stood on it now lying on the ground. She didn't know if it was caused by an accident or by another act of rage or defiance from the tributes, but she couldn't care less. Their training area was a complete mess, and it was all thanks to the enraged tributes. If that wasn't sending a message then she didn't know what would. She gave out a sigh and closed her eyes as she exited the room. She took a seat on one of the benches deciding it would be better to calm down before going to the apartment. The scores would be given in a few hours and all the tributes were free during that time. She closed her eyes and leaned her head in her hands hoping to calm down her heartbeat.

"Gabriella?" a voice startled her making her look up to see the face of another one of the victors. However this time it wasn't Finnick, Peeta or someone she had previously talked to. She was now staring into the piercing eyes of the District one Victor. She quickly stood up and was ready to run if she had to.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked him sceptically.

"I'm here to get something…" he commented making her raise her eyebrow at him. Of course she wouldn't trust half given answers and they both understood it. "Cashmere dropped her necklace, he pointed to the floor beside her leg making her look down and realise he really was pointing at a golden necklace which lay beside her right foot. It had a small golden heart hanging of its chain. She sighed before picking it up and handing it to Gloss.

"Thank you." He said sincerely before glancing at the door behind her. "You still waiting?" he wondered, a bit of shock in his voice.

"I'm just done actually… so I should get going." She commented and was about to go around him when he stopped her by grabbing onto her elbow. She looked up into his eyes with a deadly glare.

"What did you do in there?" he asked. She seemed confused now. Why the hell would he be wondering what she did. But then she heard it. The frantic yelling of the game makers. It made her smile a bit, but she decided to keep it in unaware it didn't go unnoticed by Gloss.

"I surprised them…" she stated before walking away and leaving him standing there with a confused expression on his face. She took the elevator back up to their apartment and as she entered she heard talking coming from the kitchen. She figured the rest of her team was there and made her way into it only to find herself surrounded by chaos. Effie was yelling at Katniss and Peeta who it would seem have told her what they did in their session and Haymitch was trying to silence her while Xavier only stood to the side, staring at them. Gabriella rolled her eyes at all of them.

"Hey!" She yelled out catching everyone's attention. "What the hell is going on here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well sweetheart, Bread boy and his little girl friend decided it would be good to, once again in someone's situation, scare off the game makers in hopes they would give them a higher score." Haymitch explained. Well damn, if they were freaking out over Peeta and Katniss did then she wasn't sure she wanted to know the reaction to what she did once she told them.

"It is completely unacceptable! How could you have done something so stupid?!" Effie was enraged, Gabriella sighed.

"Effie, would you calm down? It's not the end of the world." She spoke to their escort.

"Easy for you to say young lady, you are not hated by the game makers now…" Effie yelled out.

"Well…." She hesitantly spoke making all of their heads turn to her.

"What did you do sweetheart?" Haymitch asked a small smirk which could be identified as proud, but Gabriella wasn't sure if she only misread it.

"I kind of broke down their barrier?" she stated but it sounded more as a question. After hearing what she had to say everyone seemed shocked, some more than others. Effie looked like she was about to get a heart attack, Xavier now started to look very wary of her and Peeta and Katniss only looked at her with wide eyes. "And I also told them they can't hide forever…" I added thinking it was best to tell them the whole story.

"Dear God!" Effie screeched before running out of the room in a frenzy. Just now, Gabriella was starting to realise the severity of her actions. But there was a small part of her that actually didn't care. She was going to die in that arena anyway. Might as well go out with a bang! However she was surprised as she heard a clap coming from Haymitch. She looked at him in surprise, her eyes telling him to explain why he seemed so proud.

"I knew this girl would reach big things!" he commented making her even more confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking around at the eyes of her teammates.

"Well I am actually the reason the barrier is there in the first place, last year I shot an arrow at them!" Katniss admitted with a sheepish smile.

"And we all know what score she got…" Haymitch added. "Good, good… This will get you a ton of sponsors when you get a high score!" he stated as he seemed to lose himself in his thoughts. Gabriella was mainly surprised at his reaction and decided it would be better not to dwell on it and just let it go. She excused herself saying she is going to take a shower and change into something comfortable before they watch the score. And so she left, glad that she just missed Effie who as she heard returned to the room just then.


End file.
